


fingertips trailing over a bare shoulder blade

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Sensory Prompts [19]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic, Siberia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Milo tries to be a good boyfriend and visit Camus in Siberia. It doesn't always work- he's not a person built for the cold.





	fingertips trailing over a bare shoulder blade

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of sensory prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.

_(the feel of fingertips trailing over a bare shoulder blade)_

Milo shivers as icy fingers trail over his shoulder and squeaks, burrowing deeper into his blanket pile. He glares at Camus.

“I’d just gotten warm.” Milo pouts up at Camus, pulling up the collar of his ridiculously oversized sweater. The thing immediately slides back off his shoulder, and Camus smiles, soft and fond, dropping to the couch beside him. Normally this would mean open season for Camus’s dogs to come beg affection, but Hyôga’s driven them into town for the weekend to spend time with Camus’s grandmother. Milo appreciates the quiet. Camus’s dogs are a high-energy, very social, very loud breed, being samoyeds, and sometimes he just wants quiet time.

Milo snuggles up to Camus, and the Aquarius teases him again with cold fingers. Milo makes a soft, disgruntled noise, but he wants cuddles more than he wants to not be subjected to Camus’s poor circulation.

Camus’s fingers do warm up from proximity, and now they’re soothing, tracing nonsense patterns in Milo’s skin as they watch the patterns the fire makes in the wall. They’re both too lazy to go turn on a light now that the sun has retreated to sit sullenly on the horizon, from its brief venture higher. Milo yawns, leaning more heavily against Camus.

“Autumn and winter here are unbearable. I’m always sleepy.” he murmurs, resting his head on Camus’s shoulder. Camus smiles a little wistfully.

“Will you be returning to Greece soon, then? I was surprised, last month, when you visited so late in the summer.” He says softly. Milo turns his head up to kiss Camus’s cheek.

“I’m sorry, beloved. I tried, once, you know I did. You sent me home a month into winter.” He says softly, worried. Camus’s gentle touches become a brief, firm squeeze, before returning to their meandering.

“It wasn’t working out. You were so miserable, and your circadian rhythm just wasn’t adjusting. I appreciated the effort, but I don’t want you to go through that again.” Camus says softly, and Milo sighs, conceding his point.

“I still feel bad, you and Hyôga up here all alone.” He murmurs, not really seeking an answer. Camus shrugged philosophically.

“We have people nearby we can visit. We have the dogs. We can even lightspeed out to Greece to visit you. Or, I can take Hyôga with me,” he amends.

“I was about to say,” Milo laughs, “when did Hyôga learn lightspeed?” Camus pinches him in retaliation.

“You know what I meant,” he grouses. “But seriously. This relationship isn’t a one-way street. I can come to you.” Camus says warmly. Milo smiles.

“I know. But it’s nice to get away from Sanctuary, even if it is somewhere cold. And you have family here, I don’t want you to miss them.” He insists.

“What about your mother?” Camus counters. It’s a subject he never usually brings up. Milo’s face darkens.

“I visit my mother. She lives out in the Bahamas, now; she doesn’t need me.” He asserts. Camus feels awkward, wondering if he will ever learn why Milo and his mother are on such poor terms. For now, he drops it.

“The babas would be very happy if I went and visited you. They’re always telling me to get out more. And Mikhail’s there in case something happens,” he asserts, confident that his cousin will be able to care for his grandmother and her two elderly friends.

“Okay, okay! I understand. Thank you, Camus. I appreciate it.” He says warmly, and Camus smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
